gifted_individuals_indexfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Rodriguez
' Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez' (Slingshot) is a Colombian citizen who underwent Terrigenesis during the Inhuman Outbreak. Believing her power to be a gift from God, Rodriguez used her gift to fight corruptive elements within the Colombian political system, including the National Police of Colombia. This briefly put her into a conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D., but as they saw that Rodriguez was using her powers for good, they recruited her into the Secret Warriors. Seeking to use her gifts to protect the world, Rodriguez assisted in the battle against Hive and his army of brainwashed Inhumans, during which she was nearly killed while saving Alphonso Mackenzie from the Primitives. Agreeing to sign the Sokovia Accords, Rodriguez immediately went behind Director Jeffrey Mace's back in order to seek out Victor Ramon, who killed her cousin. Rodriguez found Ramon and stopped his weapons sale to the Watchdogs with the aid of Daisy Johnson, whom she then agreed to assist in her own vigilante missions. Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D., Rodriguez assisted in the defeat of Eli Morrow with her teammates. Later, she joined the fight against Aida, her LMDs, as well as Anton Ivanov and his watchdogs and entered the Framework to convince Mackenzie, who stayed there, to leave before it was deleted, eventually succeeding. Relatives *Francisco Rodriguez (cousin, deceased) Abilities Special abilities Rodriguez is an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman powers. Superhuman speed: Rodriguez gained the power to run adn move at least 180 meters per second, being unable to be clearly noticed by the human eye and appearing as a blur. Her super speed lasts exactly the same amount of time as one of her heartbeats, after which she retrogrades back to her original position, which happens regardless ofh er state, as she snapped back even after being affected by Lucio Rojas' paralyzing gaze. She used this speed to disarm and kidnap Alphonso Mackenzie and also to disarm several corrupt Colombian police officers, subdue HYDRA soliders, and to snag General Talbot's medals in a split seconds. Rodriguez cannot be seen on security cameras, and she seems to move forward slightly which is followed by what seems to be a glitch. Rodriguez can run faster than a bolt fired from the Peruvian 0-8-4. However, she is not fast enough to catch bullets, as her attempt to do so caused her to be shot by Primitives. She is also not fast enough to outrun a cesium explosion, though she was able to avoid being completely engulfed. *''Increased metabolism:'' Related to her speed, Rodriguez has an increased metabolism which causes her to bleed faster than an average human. When she was shot, she bled at an alarming rate; Mackenzie cauterized her wound to stop the excessive flow. *''Accelerated perception:'' When Rodriguez runs, she seems to be able to see her surroundings move in a slowed-down state due to her superhuman speed. Natural abilities Multilingual: Rodriguez speaks her native Spanish and English, albeit not fluently and still with a heavy Spanish accent. Category:Nuhumans Category:Secret Warriors agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents